


My Lovely Rose

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A poem about Rose, written from Ten's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Billie Piper and David Tennant.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

She’s trapped

In a parallel universe

I’ll never see her again

This strange human girl

Who was more than a companion,

She became my best friend,

And though I try to fight it

I’m no longer able to deny that

This strange human girl,

She’s my true love—

My lovely Rose…


End file.
